


I Don't Need to Be Checked on

by twilightstarr



Series: Broken Birds [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild swear, Referenced parent issues, mild violence, pre path of radiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstarr/pseuds/twilightstarr
Summary: Naesala, newly king, tries to push Nealuchi away, but a worried Nealuchi is not easily deterred.
Relationships: Naesala & Nealuchi (Fire Emblem)
Series: Broken Birds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311116
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	I Don't Need to Be Checked on

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively The One and Only Time Nealuchi Used Naesala's Name, but that sounded too funny for the tone.

Nestling looked up from his desk when Nealuchi entered and huffed in annoyance. "What are you doing here?" 

This was how it had been lately, since the title of king had been formally passed down to him. It was beginning to wear on Nealuchi, but he persevered. He had to. Something was very wrong, and it was up to him to get to the bottom of it. He doubted anyone else still alive would dare enough, or care enough. "Checking on you." 

"I don't need to be checked on." 

"Allow me to put my mind at ease." 

"Were you not informed that you no longer work here?" 

"I was informed," he admitted, stepping closer. 

"Then why the hell are you still here?" 

"I'm…" How best to put it? "Concerned." 

"You think I can't handle this." A leaping, revealing conclusion--he was afraid he couldn't, and afraid others thought he couldn't. 

"Nestling--"

"Stop calling me that!" he snapped. It wasn't the usual half-hearted, eye-rolling annoyance. It was glaring fury. 

"Alright… Naesala." It felt unnatural, but if it was genuinely upsetting him now, he would adapt. He had a hand resting on the desk now. "You've lost your family and inherited a kingdom at a young age. I would expect any child in your situation to need--" 

"I am not a child, and I don't want your pity!" Nestling bursted, rising from his seat to stand face to face with him. Nealuchi suddenly became very aware that he about equaled him in height now. When had that happened? "Leave." 

"What about my love?" 

"Get out!" 

He hadn't been expecting the push. He fell with a gasp and landed roughly. 

For a fleeting second, Nealuchi considered finally being angry with him, but when he looked up, there was a look of shock and regret on Nestling's face, as though he hadn't expected to do that much. "I'm sorry!" he said immediately, kneeling down to him. "Are you alright?" He was forgiven. Maybe he too was still getting used to his growing. 

"Yes, I think so," said Nealuchi, pulling himself up into a sitting position. He'd have a few bruises, but nothing serious. 

"Did you… mean that?" he asked. 

"Mean what? That I love you?" 

"Aren't I too much trouble?" 

"Of course not." He hadn't known? A child didn't have to behave perfectly to deserve love. Where on Earth had he gotten this idea? 

"Then why couldn't mother do it?" 

Oh. 

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Nestling," was all he could say. He'd always thought Princess Ziva was too uninvolved. Whether it was true that she really hadn't loved her son, he wasn't certain, but if she had, she'd done a poor job of showing it, and it was fair for him to feel that way as a result. Nealuchi reached out, and nestling almost allowed himself to be embraced, seeming not to notice this time that he'd forgotten to use his proper name. 

"Don't." He pulled back at the last second, not with anger anymore--something else. He got to his feet, and helped Nealuchi up, then said, "You should go." 

Nealuchi didn't move. "Why?" 

"I can't tell you." His voice shook. 

"You can tell me anything." 

"No, I… not this. I'm sorry." He wiped tears away before they could fall. 

"I'm not going to leave you." Despite his resistance, it was clear Nestling did want, need his love. Nothing could change Nealuchi's mind. 

"Not even if I hurt you again?" He tried, for a second, to look remotely threatening again, only to have more tears leak out. 

Nealuchi's answer was to attempt to hug him again. This time, it seemed, Nestling didn't have it in him to fight. He broke into a sob. "Kilvas is cursed."

"I know it seems that way lately," Nealuchi sighed. "Our country has had one struggle after another, but the sickness seems to have gone now. Maybe things can finally get better. We can only hope and do our best." 

"It's not…" he hesitated. "Nealuchi, If… if I tell you everything, you're stuck with me and these secrets forever. There's no taking it back." 

He knew what Nestling sounded like when he was simply being dramatic, and this wasn't it. Still, though he took the warning seriously, he didn't hesitate to reply, "Tell me everything."

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't remember if Naesala having distant parents is mentioned briefly in canon somewhere or if I completely got it from Demoiselledefortune/Etrangere.


End file.
